Get Your Hands Away From Me!
by bjaarcy
Summary: Girls just want to have fun!.. Especially when it means ditching boys! Sorry for the crappy summary xP


hello! :P so i totally came up with this at the most random of times and i thought it would be cool to post here xD so yeeah, hope you enjoy!

BTW, this is in Gabby's POV :)

* * *

So, I just met my friends at the mall for a planned major shopping spree. I walked over to the food court where we usually met and saw that Taylor and Kelsi were waiting.

I walked up and waved, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Gabby!" Taylor said. Kelsi waved. "Have you seen Shar?"

"Oh, no not yet. She should be coming soon." As I expected, Sharpay came running up to us.

Gasping for air, "Hey guys, am I late?" She bent onto her knees a little.

"No just on time," Kelsi replied smiling.

As soon as that happened we were off. We started at the lower floor with the slightest bit of bags in hand. Then the next thing you know, by the time we just got to the top floor we were holding at least 5 bags – in each hand. All the while I thought it looked like Sharpay had something to say but kept forgetting, but I shrugged it off. By the time we were finished shopping we had like 15 bags (more or less), for each of us. Since Taylor, Kelsi and I took the bus here, and since we all knew Sharpay was the only one with a ride, we decided to load our stuff into her pink convertible and stay at her place for a while.

Once we got to Sharpay's enormous mansion we took our stuff out of her car and headed towards her huge room. As we set or stuff down on her bedroom floor we started talking about the most random stuff. You know, from like school, to family to "OH MY GOSH AREN'T THE JONAS BROTHERS HOT?!" type stuff. That's when I noticed Sharpay really had something to say.

"So Shar," I started, "looks like you've been dying to tell us something this entire time. What is it?"

"Mmmmm… I can't remember, but all I know is that its really cool!" she said smiling wide, and somewhat, retarded.

"Ohhhh-kay then," I simply replied.

We all started talking about random topics and things again. Then started drifting off into a conversation about a slumber party/girls night in MY place plan, which I happily agreed to. Afterward, we talked for about at least an hour and a half about all the cute tops we got. Then that's when Shar kinda snapped.

"I REMEMBER!" she yelled. We all kinda jumped from our seats startled by her. "Sorry," she said, "but remember when I thought I was late for our shopping spree?" We all nodded, "Well, earlier I was at my cousins place. And we were talking 'bout stuff but anyways the point is, what took me a little while was this little song and dance thing they showed me. And I just HAD to know it, it was pretty cool actually."

We kinda just stared at her for a moment, I mean, and sing/dance thing, whatever it's called? Is her mind stuck in elementary school or something?

"Uh, Shar? Aren't you a little too old for that stuff?" Taylor suggested.

"Ugh, you're not getting the point it's really cool! Like me," she said smiling.

"I think we can be the judge of that," I said. "Why don't you show it to us?"

After my suggestion, she stood up and did the dance, whatever thing. And she was right, it was a little cool.

"Haha! You sooo have to teach us that!" Kelsi said between her laughs.

Taylor nodded, "Totally!"

"See told you it was cool!" Sharpay bragged.

Well, within 15 minutes, she taught us the lyrics and a little of what to do.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. "Hey guys! We should TOTALLY show this to the boys!"

"Yeah!" Kelsi agreed.

"But when?" Sharpay asked.

Then Taylor said, "Aren't we meet the guys later today because they need to take us somewhere?"

"Oh yeah! They said to meet us at the mall for most likely a movie," I said remembering.

Kelsi got a bright idea this time and suggested, "Why don't we show them it then start getting the stuff we need for the slumber party at Gabby's?"

"TOTALLY!" Sharpay squealed.

So then and there it was decided. We'd go back to the mall to meet our boyfriends, show them the dance/jig/whatever and then start grabbing the stuff we need for the girls night in my place.

_Later that day_

Us girls walked with linked arms toward our boyfriends. At the far left was Kelsi, then me, then Sharpay then at the far right was Taylor. We were giggling thinking about the boys' reaction to this. As we approached them we let go of each other because the guys came to hug us. Once they came to touch us, at least, we pushed them off, scoffing.

With hands on our hips we started, "Ugh, don't touch us there," we said in unison. "This is our private square," we said trying to hold in laughs making a square with our hands over our – woman and chest – areas. "P-E-R-V," we flipped our hair starting to walk away, "Get your hands away from me!"

All us girls linked arms again to the way it was before and walked away, laughing our butts off. We just ditched the guys. It was too funny for me. Our plan worked perfectly!

In the distance I swear I could hear Chad say (to Troy most likely), "Dude, what just happened?"

It was hilarious!

_At the slumber party in Gabby's place_

We were laughing, talking about NLT this time and how hot they were to (now) where we were playing would you rather and it was my turn.

"Okay, Gabs," Sharpay started.

"Would you rather," Taylor said.

"Do IT with Chace Crawford?" Kelsi suggested. I shivered, it's not that I hate Chace, it's just that my heart belongs to Joe Jonas.

"OR, make out with Chad! No offense Tay," Sharpay finished.

"That's okay. But anyways, Gabs, which one?" Taylor said smirking along with everyone else.

It was hard. I mean, I don't really like Chace Crawford that much but making out with Chad?! Ugh, these questions get more stupider yet harder by the second!

"Ugh," I said biting my lip. I closed my eyes, "I'd... DO IT WITH CHACE CRAWFORD!"

All I heard afterward was screaming and squealing. When I opened my eyes, I saw somewhat a relief in Taylor.

Then I remembered. "Hey guys, shouldn't we apologize to the boys about what we did earlier?"

Everyone was smirking, and so was I, once we remembered when we did that it was hilarious!

Then Taylor shrugged, "I guess so, and we probably might have to make it up to them too."

"Yeah," Shar agreed, "I guess we can treat them to a movie."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what they wanted to today before we..." Kelsi said trailing off, we all knew she was remembering what we did earlier.

Then without even speaking we knew what was on each other's mind, we all stood up and started the dance/sing along thing again.

"Hey don't touch us there! This is our private square," we made the "square" over our "lady areas". Then we continued, "P-E-R-V, get your hands away from me!" We laughed again.

After that, we all remembered to apologize what we did. Using the speaker phone on my cell, I called up Troy. I knew the rest of the guys were at his place watching football which they usually did on Friday nights.

After telling them us girls were sorry they forgave us and said that they would meet us at the mall again for a movie.

_Next day at the mall_

Us girls had our arms linked and walked toward the guys. I had a strange feeling (maybe a premonition) but as we walked up to our boyfriends, I had a really super and very strange feeling.

So, anyways, we went to the guys to hug them then it happened.

Together, they pushed us off scoffing. Then with their deep voices started, "Yo, don't touch us there, this is our manly square," making a square over their – areas. Then continued, "P-E-R-V. get yo' hands away from me!" they ended running away smirking.

All us girls stood they, jaw down shocked. They just totally copied us!

Sharpay then angrily said, "UGH! WE DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH THEM THERE!"

* * *

Sooooo, that's it! Yeeah i just totally remembered me and my friend doing this once and thought it would have been HILARIOUS if guys, like in general, did this. Yknow with their looooow voices and stuff. So i put it here on fanfic! LOL, I know, I gots nooooo life. And yeeahs, hope you liked!

x o x o bjaarcy

PS heres the lyrics if you want to know how its done xD

Hey don't touch me there!

This is my private square *makes a square*

P-E-R-V, get your hands away from me!


End file.
